


The Bat Signal

by VintageBandomTrash



Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Peterick Fluff, fall out boy - Freeform, kisses on the necks of best friends, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageBandomTrash/pseuds/VintageBandomTrash
Summary: Pete is always one step ahead of Patrick.Pure fluffy fluff.





	The Bat Signal

It started out innocently enough, with fanservice performances made to make Patrick nervous.

Pete always knew exactly how to do that, something Patrick swore was a talent at this point. The neck kisses and cheek licks made him squirm, if not gag when he felt Pete's sweaty face press into his own. He felt like he had to disinfect his entire body afterwards, washing off whatever parts of his body Pete’s sweat had adorned after the show. And then, when he became used to these antics, they escalated.

Pecks and licks became ass grabs. Ass grabs became dirty whispers in his ear, and Patrick had to focus to maintain composure, jeans tightening if he thought about it for more than a brief moment. He would file them away for later, when all the guys were out partying and he had a few minutes alone in his bunk. _I wanna hear how you sing when you cum, you beautiful man._

After the shows, Pete would always act like nothing happened, something that drove Patrick up a wall. He was straight, at least he thought he was, but he constantly felt like he was being asked a question and being cut off as he tried to answer. Maybe Pete didn't want him to answer, he considered. They would always be incomplete sentences, stolen glances, scenes that never formed a complete act. He supposed he could live comfortably in that, as long as it never stopped.

One night, towards the end of tour, drunk on a bad lifetime movie and homesickness, Patrick swore he was going to kiss him. As soon as Pete headed to make him blush he would take control for once, forcing them into a crossroads. It was time to put up or shut up.

Under the bright lights of the stage, though, at the end of the catwalk, he was too late. Mid-speech, Pete turned towards Patrick and got down on one knee, pulling out a small black box. From what Patrick could tell in the blinding light there was a real engagement ring inside, and he found himself turning fifty shades of crimson. He felt like he might just vomit then and there.

“Patrick… 'Trick.. my Pattycakes… I love you so much, will you marry me?” He narrowly avoided a panic attack, convincing himself that this was Pete's most elaborate fanservice yet, and picked up his mic.

“You know, Pete..” he giggled, looking around at fifteen thousand of their closest friends. “Usually people date, like, at least for one night before they get married. But yeah. Yeah, I'll marry you.” The crowd screamed around him, deafening as Pete slid the ring on his finger, grabbing his face and kissing him square on the lips. Pete continued to always be one step ahead of him.

“You and me, Pattycakes.” He grinned into the mic, picking back up his bass as Andy and Joe transitioned them into the next song. “I swear to God, we’re forever.”

Backstage, Patrick looked at the ring, admiring the inset diamond on the silver band. It was just his size, and he felt a certain deep set disappointment as he took it off, handing it to Pete as he passed by. “Good show, man.” Pete looked startled, handing it back to the blonde.

“Nope, that's yours.”  
“We're not actually getting married, why would it be..?”  
“We are, one day. Keep it. When you come around, it'll be our bat signal.” Pete grinned and disappeared backstage, leaving Patrick feeling as stunned and confused as ever.

They had their first date four months later, a bit past midnight at a hole-in-the-wall diner. Patrick didn't know what to do with his hands the entire time, unaware it was still possible to be this nervous on a first date. Pete spent the entire time talking about music and how pretty Patrick's blue eyes were, and Patrick let him, relieved he didn't have to come up with something to say.

Their first real kiss wasn't until the next night. Patrick had been unable to contain the swelling in his chest as he saw Pete's snow-dusted hair and green eyes reflect the Christmas lights of Manhattan and made the first move. This time, for the first time, Pete was the one caught off guard.

There had been no doubt for Patrick after that point that Pete was his forever person, their friendship translating almost perfectly into a relationship. He knew Pete was set on him, too, but still let 6 months pass just to make sure that Pete knew what he was getting into. The ring hung like an open promise between them, but for all of Pete's issues Patrick secretly had a dozen, and it took that long for Pete to convince him he didn't mind. They were in it for the long haul.

One night, when Pete actually managed to sleep for the first time in ages, Patrick climbed gently out of their shared bunk and grabbed the ring from where he kept it at the bottom of his sock drawer. It was as beautiful as the day he received it, and slipping it on he could still see it glimmer through the dim streaks of passing streetlights. Heart full, he climbed back into bed, taking his rightful place beside his best friend.

The next morning, Pete woke Patrick up with a cup of coffee as he usually did, the only surefire way to get the singer out of bed before noon.  
Patrick muttered a barely intelligible greeting, slipping his robe on against the morning chill.

“So,” Pete started, kissing Patrick's forehead. “You always wanted a spring wedding, right?” He asked with a poorly-concealed grin.

“Yeah. Chicago is always prettiest in the spring.”

“It's a date, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a thank you to the authors of all the peterick fanfiction I've binged this month.


End file.
